


My first kiss went a little like this...

by ira_atsoihn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: Everyone was curious on how Karasuno's Greatest Decoy aka Hinata Shoyou ended up dating the team captain of Inarizaki, Atsumu Miya. And everyone wants to know what happened on their first kiss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	My first kiss went a little like this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickenpoppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenpoppers/gifts).



“And Osamu Miya’s powerful spike will take Inarizaki onto the next round!” The sports announcer gleefully said as Inarizaki won the match against Karasuno. The greatest challengers, the Inarizaki Volleyball Club, led by their team captain Atsumu Miya advanced to the next round of the Spring Interhigh Tournament. It was a good game as both teams displayed high-quality skills and techniques. But as we all know, there could only be one winner.

As both teams went out of the gym to wash up and change their clothes, the dashing captain, Atsumu Miya, called out to Karasuno’s greatest decoy, Shoyou Hinata. Unbeknownst to everyone, Atsumu has been in contact with Shoyou ever since Karasuno defeated them last year. They’ve been talking non-stop after they’ve interacted in that game. Last Christmas, they exchanged gifts and in the summer, Atsumu went to surprise Shoyou in Miyagi. They’ve spent a week together talking about their dreams, their passion, and what the future would look like for them. In that week, they visited 2 popular tourist spots in Miyagi; the Zao Fox Village located in Shiraiwa City and the Himawari Hills that is located in Osaki City. 

Shoyou thought of visiting the Zao Fox Village with Atsumu because he always thought that Inarizaki is kind of like a fox while Karasuno is kind of like a crow. The two even had a fun “date” inside the zoo as they both held foxes and took pictures with it. “You know, Atsumu-sun, you look like this fox!” Shoyou said as he compared a photo of Atsumu to the face of the smiling fox. “Well, we both had similarities, ya’know?” Atsumu smuggly said as he bent down to pet a fox that was cuddling on his leg. “Aww, are you getting jealous?” Shoyou teased as Atsumu quietly pets the fox without even looking at the guy beside him.

“Really? Don’t be jealous!” Shoyou said as he giggled in delightment. He let the fox go and grabbed Atsumu’s hand. “Notice me. Please?” Shoyou said. He knows that Atsumu is weak towards him especially when he acts cute in front of him. A slight sigh and a bright smile in Atsumu’s face displays that his weakness is this man, Shoyou Hinata. Without saying anything, Atsumu intertwined his hand with Shoyou as they walked towards a food stall nearby. “Yer’ really cute today so I’ll treat ya’ with some food.” Atsumu said.

His bright red ears blushed as this is the first time he held Shoyou’s hand. Sure, they had countless high-fives before; but the feeling of his small palms and his slim fingers thrilled Atsumu. It was warm like the sun and he could feel that right now, he is holding the entire universe in his hand. As they both ate in silence, Shoyou gently squeezed Atsumu’s hand before he whispered, “I love how I feel safe and comforted by your hand. I hope you’ll continue to hold it as if I was a precious treasure.” 

It stunned Atsumu as if he was like a deer in the headlights; surprised and momentarily couldn’t move nor think. Before he could even speak, Shoyou took a picture of a surprised Atsumu and chuckled as he found it very silly. “W-why didja take a picture of me?” Atsumu said as he playfully whined, clearly pouting as he was perplexed with his sudden actions. “Well, Atsumu-san, you always look dashing and cool. You always look charming in a way that you could seduce everyone. And it’s the first time that I saw you in a daze.” Shoyou explained as they walked towards the exit of the place. The bewildered Atsumu was now back to his confident self as he dragged Shoyou to the nearest waiting area for the taxi.

The two went on to their last destination of the day, still talking about volleyball and how cute were those foxes that they encountered in Zao Fox Village. They got out of the taxi, still holding each other’s hand as they stepped onto the ethereal field of 42,000 yellow sunflowers. Both were amazed at how lovely this place is as they were surrounded by delicate flowers.

“I’ve been wanting to show you this place.” Shoyou said as he gazed into the yellow field of exquisite flowers.

“Why?” Atsumu said as he faced Shoyou.

“I want to show you that you are like my sunflower. Each golden sunflower is gazing directly at the bright sun, as the sunflower needs the sun and as the sun exists solely to the sunflower. Just like the sun, I only exist because of you. So why don’t you gaze up to me and let your pretty flowers be kissed by the sun.” Shoyou said as he faced Atsumu, tiptoeing as he is much smaller than the Atsumu. Their faces are very close to each other as Atsumu cupped Shoyou’s face. 

“I’ve been desiring this moment and I’ve imagined it countless times inside my head. But seeing your adorable face up close is a fleeting moment for me. Earlier you said that I’m charming; but I told myself that I have to work on myself so that you’ll finally notice me. And how could I forget what you said earlier? You’re more than just a precious treasure, Shoyou. For me, you are the entire galaxy, the embodiment of the cosmos, and the mortal form of the radiant sun. And holding you right now, I feel the stirring of my passionate love for you.” Atsumu said as he plucked a piece of sunflower and placed it on Shoyou’s delicate ear.

“I’ve been yearning for your touch, your tender gaze, your kiss, your pure heart and soul. I’ve been pining for it, and the gods knew how much I would give up everything for you. So please, my lovely golden sun, can I lean forward and kiss your cherry lips?” Atsumu said as he gently caressed Shoyou’s cheeks. 

Shoyou smiled as crystal tears started to flow from his eyes. He never heard someone who would offer the entire universe for him and he felt Atsumu’s love was successfully conveyed through his heartfelt confession. He nodded blissfully and closed his eyes as he felt Atsumu’s warm lips touch his naked lips. He felt the warmth of his love as Atsumu’s love for him is like the vast galaxy of the cosmos; it is never-ending and ethereal in it’s own way.

\-----

“And my first went a little like this.” Shoyou said as he drank the glass of gin. He had been drinking with a couple of his friends from Karasuno namely: Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Yachi Hitoka. Kei and Tobio had been dating each other for 3 years now while Yachi is married to Tadashi. The four of them went to Osaka to reunite with Shoyou and catch up on their lives.

“So that’s how you guys ended up dating? That’s so romantic!” Yachi exclaimed. Shoyou only smiled as he had fun telling the story. “It was nice seeing you again, Hinata.” Tobio said as he held Kei’s hand. “Idiot,” Kei said. “Right, my bad. It was nice seeing you, Shoyou Miya.” Tobio said. As the reunion party ended, Atsumu went to pick up his husband. They’ve been married for 6 years now and they’ve settled down in Osaka. 

“Did ya’ have fun, baby?” Atsumu said as he was driving back to their home.   
“I did! I hope you were there too.” Shoyou said.

“I’m glad that ya’ had fun with them.” Atsumu said.

“You know, I remembered a very nice story.” Shoyou said.

“Did the story have a happy ending?” Atsumu asked.

“Yup! They live happily after, my dear husband.” Shoyou said.

Both of them chuckled as Shoyou went to re-tell ‘that’ story to his husband, Atsumu Miya. It was the story of how he and Atsumu had their first kiss and it was in the middle of 42,000 marvelous sunflowers underneath the golden sun. A romantic story of how a pretty sunflower offered the entire universe to the luminous sun; and how the luminous sun offered his heart and his entire lifetime to the pretty sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Atsuhina Week 2021! I hope you enjoyed reading this <3
> 
> The places I've mentioned in this fic are real places so if you had the chance to go to Japan, you can visit them!


End file.
